Thomas and the Snow
Thomas and the Snow is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. Plot It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor. The Fat Controller's engines were busy, the snow made their journeys difficult, they had to work hard to deliver passengers and goods to their destinations on time. This made the engines feel very reliable. Elizabeth pulled into the Steamworks with Thomas' snowplough. "I don't need that silly old thing." huffed Thomas "Stuff and nonsense!" steamed Elizabeth "You can't be a reliable engine if you can't get through the snow." This made Thomas cross "You know I'm reliable, I just don't like my snowplough". "Elizabeth is rude." Thomas chuffed "This snowplough makes my buffers ache." Later, Thomas saw the Fat Controller talking to Elizabeth "The Sodor Pudding Factory is snowed in, their Christmas puddings must get to the docks before the ship sails for the Mainland." "Let me do the job." "I need you on your line, besides. Elizabeth knows those roads well, she's very reliable. "I'm reliable too!" huffed Thomas "Apparently not reliable enough!" Elizabeth chuffed. Now Thomas was crosser still. The snow was heavy, but Thomas arrived at every station right on time. Elizabeth was struggling to stay on the road, her wheels did not like the slippery ice at all. When Thomas arrived at the docks to pick up Terence, he was surprised that Elizabeth did not return "The ship will miss the tide." said the dock manager "And the children won't get their Christmas puddings. Thomas, go and look for Elizabeth at once." "Yes sir." answered Thomas. "Perhaps Elizabeth isn't so reliable after all.". At the pudding factory, Elizabeth was piled high with crates of Christmas puddings "The Fat Controller's counting on me. I mustn't be late." She chuffed onto the icy road. Suddenly, she was on a steep hill, her driver applied the brakes. Elizabeth slid out of control into a deep snowdrift. Poor Elizabeth. Thomas and Terence puffed through the swirling snow. They couldn't see Elizabeth anywhere. Soon, they spotted her driver, he was standing by the level crossing "Elizabeth is stuck under the snow." her driver explained "I need help to dig her out." Terence rescued her in no time. "We'll have to hurry." said Thomas "It wasn't your fault Elizabeth. It's the slippery roads." Elizabeth felt much better. Thomas chuffed and puffed as fast as he could. They reached the docks just in time. The Fat Controller was delighted to see the bakery crate and that Elizabeth was safe and well. "We'll get you unloaded immediately. "Now the children will have their Christmas puddings." said Thomas "Well done!" said the Fat Controller "Oh thank you Thomas." said Elizabeth "You and I are both reliable." Thomas grinned. Characters * Thomas * Elizabeth * The Fat Controller * The Dock Manager * Terence (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Duck (stock footage cameo) Locations * Suddery Castle * Rheneas Viaduct * Shunting Yards * Sodor Steamworks * Misty Valley * Maithwaite * Hackenbeck * Brendam Docks * Sodor Pudding Factory * Castle Loch (stock footage) Home Media Releases * Pull Together! * The Complete First Series Trivia * Edited stock footage from Toby Saves the Lambs and Oliver and the Snowman is used. * This episode marks the first and only appearances of Hackenbeck and the Sodor Pudding Factory in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. * This episode marks Elizabeth's first appearance as well as her only appearance in the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Vhs